witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazair
|Military = Nazairi Brigade |Capital = Assengard |Official_language = Nilfgaardian language |Demonym = Nazairi Nazairian |Geo_map = Places Nazair.png }}Nazair is a land located south of the Amell Mountains, adjacent to the Great Sea. It used to be an independent kingdom with political and dynastical ties with the Northern Realms, these ties were however severed by the Nilfgaardian ocupation and desolation of the capital city of Assengard.Stanislav Komárek History Early history Before the Nilfgaardian invasion, the royal power was concentrated mostly along the rivers and coastline, while the rocky, hilly interior was inhabited by independent clans of highlanders competing each other for resources. This brigand interior was mostly avoided by merchant trails, while the nobility participated in cultural contacts with the North. The royalty occasionally intermarried with Nordling dynasties, like in case of Princess Becca, wife of king Cerbin of Cintra.Dynastic descriptions Dukes from Nazair controlled even parts of modern-day Toussaint. The most famous of them was probably Adam of Nazair, who - in attempt to irrigate the Nazairian part of his realm - unwillingly created the famed Sansretour Marsh. Nazair's relation with Cintra was severed by King Corbett of the latter. At least one war took place in the heart of Nazair, when Assengard was sacked by people from as far north as Redania; one of them was Nivellen's grandfather who took a bathtub and blue rose seedlings from the city. Another war took place in when Nazair invaded Cintra for loot, but was defeated by Queen Calanthe's troops at the Battle of Hochebuz. Nilfgaardian province The conquest of Nazair by the Nilfgaardian Empire, though cruel, was described as unusually difficult. The capital city of Assengard was desolated, but many of the interior highlander clans avoided subjugation and still cause troubles for imperial forces. In Nazairian nobles and highlanders rebelled against the Empire. Emperor Emhyr var Emreis tasked Major General Markus Braibant to handle the situation. Braibant's forces, including an unit commanded by Dacre Silifant and Ola Harsheim, did indeed calmed the rebellion - in a massacre. During the Second and Third Northern War, the Empire formed its own units out of the Nazairian, consisting of arbalestiers and a large cavalry brigade. Emperor Jan Calveit bore the moniker "Nazairi Avenger". National Emblems Before the conquest, Nazair's coat of arms was a blue rose against a gold background. This design was also a part of the modern (post-conquest) coat of arms. Royal family members sometimes used a crest depicting a silver ship on the sea.Originally designed by Mboro and adopted by CD Projekt in Ciri's family tree in There was also another symbol sometimes used in national heraldry, that of two axes with their blades facing away from each other. Emblems in the infobox are speculated to be used during the Nilfgaardian period and are based on the official ones. Vector renditions=''The following illustration has been created by Wiki editors basing on official description and/or depictions.'' |-|Stanislav Komárek=''The following illustration has been created by Stanislav Komárek, Sapkowski's associate and translator.'' |-|CD Projekt RED=''The following illustration has been used in CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise.'' Geography and climate Nazair is situated just south of the Amell, reachable from Cintra and Slopes through the Marnadal Stairs. The country is bordered by Metinna in the south and Mag Turga in the east. Most of the fertile land is along the Great Sea coastline. The interior is said to be rocky and barren, with the exception of Lake Muredach and the Yelena valley. Society and culture Throughout most of their history, the Nazairians were split between the nobility and royalty, residing at the coastline and along the rivers, and the highlander brigand clans independent from the royal power. The nobles had their beautiful summer houses in the interior as well, especially near Lake Muredach, however most of them were built to be defensible. The Nazairi cuisine is described to consist of "fancy meals". After the rebellion, the Nazairians were forbidden to carry swords. Because of it, they are often equipped with elven messer, which are technically not swords but huge knives. Economy The country is famous for its silver and cinnabarite mines. Local artisants specialize in the production of refined silver vases and skillfully detailed ceramics. The cinnabarite is used to dye inks. Nazair is particularly known for its cultivation of azure rose found only in this region, with a faint purple shade at the tips of the petals. Cuttings are in great demand and are often smuggled out of Nazair to be sold for outrageous prices. Notable people * Adam * Becca * Drystan * Hrodeberth * Talfryn Notable places * Assengard * Rhys-Rhun Castle * Muredach Trivia * In the for , during Capture the Castle, the Nazairi soldiers use a great number of Dutch profanities; this includes rotzak ("scumbag"), schijtlijster ("coward"), stront ("shit") and piemellikkers ("cocksuckers"). They also use the word kusse, later explained by Regis to refer to a vagina. This is akin to Dutch kut and its older form kutte, which carry the same meaning (though ''kusse ''is more likely from Danish, where it means "pussy"). Most if not all of these words are very likely Nilfgaardian. References ar:نازير cs:Nazair de:Nazair fr:Nazair it:Nazair pl:Nazair pt-br:Nazair ru:Назаир Category:Provinces Category:Nilfgaardian Empire Category:Kingdoms